


Drunk and Angry Never End Well Together

by MissPopuri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPopuri/pseuds/MissPopuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have only to learn how to trust in each other as well as yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Angry Never End Well Together

She doesn’t know when this craving had become so addicting. Her mind told her to take one more sip, and then she was drowning—floating, rather, in a blanket of warmth hugging her insides. Nothing would have prepared anyone for what Gwen was currently in the present of accomplishing. If she had to witness another gangrene victim from the battlefield, she couldn’t possibly scream at anyone how she felt. No words would be enough to let out all her frustration. There was only one way to get rid of this anguish, and she was exposing herself to it.

Alone.

Sitting in The Rising Sun pub, Gwen pounded back another glass of mead as she hounded the barkeep. Her voice sounded groggy as she said, “I need another, James. Give me another.”

James looked at Gwen with concern. He said apologetically, “I’m sorry, Gwen. We are closing soon, and you will have to find your way back home.”

Shaking from nerves and drunkenness, Gwen mumbled aloud to herself, “Aw, don’t give me that, James. I’ve had a hard day.”

Again, James shook his head. He remained firm. “I’ll have to send someone to get Arthur if you don’t leave now.” His finger pointed in the direction of the door to serve as her warning.

With a grunt, Gwen stood up and made her way dizzily through the tables, bumped into a drunk couple fumbling right there on the table, but they were not detered by Gwen as she finally made it out of the door.

The cold night air sent a chill down Gwen’s back as she fully stepped outside. A shaky hand went up to her head to steady herself as she got used to the calm night, there was no place that she would want to go at this time. With another step, she started to walk with no purpose of stopping anywhere.

As she walked, she saw a white horse run straight at her. Reflexes not as sharp as they should be, she couldn’t jump out of the way fast enough, but the horse made a sudden and abrupt stop in front of Gwen. She recognized the bridle immediately as Arthur’s own. There was no denying why he was here.

“What are you doing here?” Gwen’s voice sounded annoyed, but it didn’t seem to shake Arthur’s resolve to come closer.

His voice always so low and gentle, he spoke to Gwen with calm assurance, “I’ve been looking for you all night, Guinevere.”

Gwen scoffed, “What is it with you trying to be the hero all the time, Arthur?”

Stunned into silence, Arthur stared at Gwen.

Taking this as a chance to continue, Gwen went further, “I know you have to protect your father’s kingdom, but your people also have to know they are safe in your hands. Danger lurks around every corner, and I am scared that you are going to lose your head for real this time if you are not careful,” her pause for breath interrupted by a hiccup, she stepped closer to Arthur and poked him in the chest, “my faith in you is only justified when there is strategy and careful planning in your actions. No more of this run into the castle to save people business, there is too much at stake for you to ruin what your father has given you.”

Her final pause caused her to lose her balance—falling forward into Arthur—he held her up as her head bobbled against his shoulder. Steadying her upright, his arm wrapped around her waist as he lifted her off her feet. Her struggle to get free was only dampened by Arthur’s persistent hold around her waist and under her knees.

Angrily, Gwen almost kicked Arthur as he set her down in his saddle. She asked, “Why aren’t you angry with me? This silence is unbearable.”

Clearing his throat, Arthur said, “I couldn’t be angry with you, Guinevere,” his hand patting her hair and lingering on warm cheeks, “it isn’t healthy to keep your anger bottled up inside. My father would know, and it will slowly but surely kill him.”

It was Gwen’s turn to be awestruck.

“I know you, Gwen,” he paused for a second, “I love you. There is nothing I hate more than to disappoint you, but you have to trust me. Confide in me once in a while, I need you to know this because I rely on you to look after Camelot while I’m away.”

Gwen grabbed her head, this time in pain. She couldn’t argue with him so she said, “Just take me home already.”

Arthur’s face broke into a smile as he laughed wholeheartedly. “The honor will be all mine, my lady.” He took her other hand in his and kissed it gently.

Rolling her eyes, Gwen could only smile coyly at him. Opening up to him was going to be hardest part of her journey.


End file.
